Hime no Servant
by Reven 6666
Summary: What would happen if a certain Princess summons the Servant of the Bow. Tremble Halkegenia because here comes the Servant of the Princess. Pre-Cannon in the beginning. Shirou is Archer, not EMIYA. Unlimited Blade Works True Ending Shirou.
1. The Summoning

**Hello all. This is my first fic in a long time and I hope that is well received. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. If I don't then review me to do. I'm not the most motivated person around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awsomness that is Fate nor the Zero No Tsukaima.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Summoning**

**Posted: 18-11-2013**

**Updated: 1-12-2013**

* * *

_My body is made of swords_

_Iron is my blood and glass is my heart_

_I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated_

_Not once have I retreated_

_Nor once been understood_

_Always alone, on the hill of swords intoxicated with victory_

_Thus this life has no meaning…_

_This body was surely…_

_Made out of Blades_

* * *

**Royal Castle, Tristannia, Tristain, Halkeginia**

Princess Henrietta de Tristain stood alone in her private bedchamber inside the castle, mourning the passing of her father, the late King Henry de Tristain. Though unconfirmed as of yet, there were rumors that he didn't pass on through natural causes but he was assassinated by someone. The 17-year-old knew that she has lost her one and true protector. Her father, although not always the model parent, was her pillar of strength, the man who was always there for her if his duties allowed him. She was a papa's girl, so what? She always tried hard not to disappoint him, and that was the reason that when he said it, she stopped and squashed her crush on Prince Wales all those years ago. Well sure, she still was friends with him, how could she not, they were cousins but no romantic feelings.

And now he was gone, and she knew that things are not going to go as well as in the past.

As she continued her quiet sobs, a flash of different colors appeared on her desk. When she turned around she saw a thick leather-bound book sitting there. Curiosity getting the better of her she approached the book and read the title. It read: _**Summoning by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**_. '_Huh, what a strange name. It's almost Germanian.' _She thought.

Deciding to read it, she opened it and went to the first chapter.

* * *

_**Servants**_

_Servants are Heroic Spirits made into special familiars that are bound to the Master. Pure Heroic Spirits can only be summoned by the World, and summoning even one is considered to be a miraculous occurrence. Even the Holy Grail lacks the power to summon a true Heroic Spirit, so the process is facilitated by summoning the into one of seven vessels prepared beforehand. These vessels, classes, are classified based on their primary roles. Heroic Spirits can be summoned into any "class" that reflects the abilities they had in life. While they generally appear as they were in their prime, those with some kind of curse or strong attachment to their appearance can even be summoned in the form they had just before death._

_Although too powerful to be controlled by humans, the prospect of having a wish granted by the Holy Grail serves as incentive coöperate with a Master. There are also those who lack an actual wish, instead simply wishing to battle other heroes freely. They also require their masters as anchors to the world, so killing their Masters would go against their purpose. Masters also possess three Command Spells with which to force their Servant to obey their orders._

_The Servant system was designed to summon only the souls of "true" heroes - benevolent, honorable, and selfless protectors of humanity and justice. Due to the corruption of the Holy Grail in the third Holy Grail War, evil spirits can be summoned. These entities can still be considered to be Heroic Spirits if they were widely worshipped, respected, or feared in life._

* * *

'_So this is like summoning a familiar_' Henrietta thought, although some terms were confusing. What is the Holy Grail? What are those Heroic Spirits? Are they some form of knights? Still wondering she proceeded to the next chapter.

* * *

_**Summoning**_

_There are several factors that determine which Heroic Spirit the Master will summon. Performing a summoning ritual to interfere with the Greater Grail causes it to borrow the information of the main body of the Greater Grail in the Throne of Heroes. The information, the soul of highest purity of the Heroic Spirit, is taken into the container of the Class and becomes a created "copy", so to speak, of the Heroic Spirit, a Servant._

_It is possible for the Grail to simply select a Servant for the Master by choosing a Heroic Spirit with good affinity with them, but they can also designate the Heroic Spirit during the summoning ritual by preparing a catalyst with ties to the Servant that they desire. If they choose a catalyst for multiple Heroic Spirits like the gates of Troy, the symbol of the Trojan War, the Heroic Spirit among the candidates that has good affinity with the Master will be chosen. The magus must choose whether to go for good compatibility, possibly loosing the gamble with a poor Servant, or to draw a specific Servant of their choice with a catalyst and possibly be ruined by bad compatibility._

_While the rituals are generally specific, their main goal is to act as a precaution to create a bond with a perfect, reliable Servant. They really only require a summoning circle, even if unskilled, and a catalyst can bypass the need of chanting a spell. Doing so can create aberrations._

_When summoned, Servants are imparted with knowledge of technology, culture, science, language, and terms of the era they were summoned into in order to most properly work with their Masters and blend into society. This is largely to prevent Servants from periods significantly before the era of a Grail War in question from suffering crippling culture shock which would otherwise prevent them from fulfilling their duties, and also enable them to blend in with that era's society. It is not all-encompassing, so concepts may have to still be explained to them._

_Without such knowledge, a Servant's potential would be crippled. This knowledge does not just cover history but all aspects of "modern" life during the Grail War in question, to the point that Servants can find things that would have been unthinkable in their lifetimes to be mundane or even worthy of scorn. They are not granted knowledge on other Heroes through the Grail, but rather from knowledge gained within the Throne of Heroes. Witnessing traits of other Servants can allow them to deduce their true names with the knowledge even if they are from incompatible eras. Aberrations who are not part of the Throne of Heroes due to their circumstances, are able to identify those whose legends would have been known to them in life, but cannot identify the legends of later Heroic Spirits even after being directly named._

_Heroic Spirits summoned are place into one of seven classes. The seven standard classes are Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. According to the testimony of Rin Tohsaka, servant classes are changed between each war, so other classes, such as Avenger created by the Einzberns in the Third Holy Grail War, can also be summoned. The Three Knight classes are the only Servants who will definitely be summoned according to the framework of the Holy Grail War, allowing for variation in the rest of the classes. More than one version of the same class cannot be summoned, even if all the Masters were to use the variation in the summoning chant to get a Berserker-class Servant. The classes most commonly known are below:_

_Saber:__ Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Archer and also possesses the Riding skill like the Rider class._

_Lancer:__ Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Archer and Saber._

_Archer:__ Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability Independent Action; the strongest Archers can be difficult to control at times, in fact, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters". It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Saber._

_Rider:__ Servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special skill is Riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts (which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures.)._

_Caster:__ Servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft and have a special ability akin to Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery._

_Assassin:__ Servants placed within this class are always, as a rule, one of the 19 Hassan i Sabbah, the leaders of the clan of the Hashshashins who passed their name down. This rule comes from how the word "assassin" itself finds its etymological roots in that clan. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their weak combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants._

_Berserker:__ Servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness (i.e. sanity) for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death._

* * *

At the end of the chapter were illustrations of a magic circle and seven people, who she guessed were the servant classes. A knight in full armor holding a long sword, Saber. A knight with lighter armor and a long lance, Lancer. A woman with light armor holding a bow at the ready, Archer. An armored man riding a chariot, Rider. An old man with long flowing robes and a staff, Caster. A pale man wearing a skull mask and wielding two daggers, Assassin. And a man who resembled a beast with chains absorbed in madness, Berserker.

Forgetting her grief, she continued the book engrossed by its contents. She didn't notice the passage of time. She didn't even notice the maids that brought her food and left. And finally at the late hours of night she completed it.

Her first thought was '_This is amazing. If I can manage to summon a Servant I could have an unbeatable warrior at my side. A warrior that if what the book said was true would be able to protect me even better than my father ever could.' _The question that appeared almost immediately at her head though was how could she possibly accomplish that, since she was certain that there was no Holy Grail anywhere on this world. And since there was no Grail, there is no Grail War. And if there is no Grail War, there couldn't be any Servants.

As if someone heard her thoughts, another bright flash appeared and something else dropped on her desk. This one was a letter. She examined the letter and finding it safe she opened it. From inside dropped three objects. The first was a parchment that read "READ FIRST" the second was a big red ruby necklace with a chain attached and the final was an other letter. Deciding to see what was this all about she opened the parchment and read:

* * *

To whom it may concern

My name is of no importance but what I have to say is. I placed an enchantment on the book when I sent it so that it may appear in front of someone with a great need but at the same time of pure heart. Also I had this letter prepared to appear the moment that you finished the book. I can say that you must be thinking things like, "There could be no way to summon a Servant without a Grail" or something like that. Let me correct you. There is one Servant that you could summon at this time. I must warn you though, that the process will be taxing and if you don't have the magic required the ritual will kill you. I have sent the proper catalyst with this letter, the necklace. When the servant appears I want you to give him the second letter.

Good Luck

* * *

Henrietta was speechless. How can someone possibly summon a Servant without the Grail. From what she read it should be impossible. But she wanted so much to do it, to have such a great protector at her side. There is the risk that it would backfire on her though. She knew this was a big decision that she couldn't possible make on her own.

She called a maid and told her to summon Captain Agnes Chevalier de Milan of the Musketeer Squadron, who was the closest thing to a best friend that she had. Agnes is the Captain of a special, all women, unit within the Tristainian Military, called the Musketeer Squadron, that the Princess founded a couple of years back. Agnes is a young girl that she found more than ten years ago, when the Princess herself was a little girl. Agnes was the survivor of a village that was burned down by some fire mages, some fire mages whom she had sworn revenge. Henrietta gained her undying loyalty when she promised her to help her with her revenge, helping her with uncovering the names of the people responsible.

When Agnes arrived a good half-hour later she bowed in front of her and said "Your Highness"

"Rise Agnes." Said Henrietta. "I need your counsel about an issue that has arisen."

"Your Highness, if it is about your father I must say that there are still no evid-" begun Agnes but the Princess cut her of before she could continue.

"No, it's not about my father but with something else that came up." She continued to explain to her the whole situation.

"I see," she said after a while. "so you have doubts that you're powerful enough to proceed. Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted"

"Your Majesty"she begun "you must be the most powerful mage at the time in the country. Granted you are still only a triangle mage but you make up for it in raw power. If there is a mage in the whole of Halkeginia that can pull the summoning, well that's you." She concluded.

"Thank you, Agnes, sometimes I don't know what I'd have done without you." Said the Princess at her friend with a smile at her words. "So shall we go to begin the ritual?"

"Your Majesty, don't you think that it's a good idea to inform your mother about it?" asked the Guard Captain with a little hesitation.

"No Agnes. If the Queen knew of my actions she'd try to stop them." replied the Princess with a sigh. "She must realize that I'm not some little girl anymore. No this is something that I must do without the Queen's approval. Are you with me?"

"Always your Majesty."

* * *

"So this is the catalyst, you said?" Asked Agnes. The pair of Princess and Captain have moved at the basement of the Royal Castle, in a special room that is used to do rituals of different kinds.

"Yes, the note mentions that it's part of the legend of the heroic spirit that we're trying to summon. What I'm more worried about is the compatibility. What I want is a guardian and someone that will help me change this world into a peaceful one. What if the one I end up summoning doesn't want anything to do with that?" said Henrietta with a hint of doubt entering her voice, showing her inner fears.

"I am sure your Majesty that when the Servant appears he will want to listen to your ideals." replied Agnes kindly. At the moment she was on the floor using silver dust to draw the magic circle required for the ritual. "That man or woman was a hero so I'm certain that he has some ideals of his or her own. At the very least your ideals must be a bit compatible."

When she completed her task she turned to Henrietta."Ok done. But is a simple ritual like this enough to summon a Heroic Spirit?"

"Surprisingly yes. Summoning a Servant doesn't require an elaborate evocation. Just a lot of power to do the Summoning. Usually an artifact called the Holy Grail would do the Summoning in a Holy Grail War, but in this case with no such war going on we just need vast magical power. As a Master my only job after that is to anchor the Heroic Spirit to this world once it appears, and give it enough energy for it to take physical form. This should be enough. Agnes, place the catalyst on the Altar. Our preparations should be then complete." Said Henrietta and as Agnes moved to place the necklace at the Altar.

The only thing left now was the chanting. As Agnes moved to the side, Henrietta commenced.

"**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**"

The circle lit up in pale blue light and Henrietta cast her right hand forward

"――――**I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**"

The wind picked up and everyone inside the castle felt the massive buildup of energy.

"**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――****！**"

The energy reached its peak and the light of the circle became blinding. The wind got so fierce that snuffed out the torches on the walls. Now the only light came from the full moon outside and the circle. Then it suddenly ended. Now all you could see was smoke and a figure rising from inside. At the same time the Princess felt a small pain on her right hand, but paid it no mind as the figure began talking.

"Servant Archer. Anata ga watashi no Master ka?"

* * *

**A/N: After some reviews and pm I got, I realized that I made Agnes very informal and out of character. For that I apologize. I have corrected a lot of mistakes in this update. Also there will be some changes in some details of the ZnT characters. Nothing major but I am posting it now so that there won't be an confusion later. First it's the character ages.**

**Shirou/Archer:28**

**Henrietta:23**

**Agnes:23**

**Louise:18**

**Saito:19**

**Tiffa:20**

**Siesta:18**

**Tabbitha:17**

**Any other character that comes up I'll post his age at the end of the chapter that he/she appears.**

**The other difference is that there was never any Wales/Henrietta romance in the past. This won't affect the story cause when the time comes for the letter mission there will be a reason to go to Wales, just it won't be for a love letter. I won't say any more cause it'll spoil the story.**

**If I add any more changes from the ZnT Universe I'll let you know in A/N at the bottom of the chapter at the time.**

**Till then, Ja Ne!**


	2. The Wrought Iron Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awsomness that is Fate nor the Zero No Tsukaima.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wrought Iron Hero  
**

**Posted: 1-12-2013**

**Updated:**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: I COMPLETELY REVISED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND MADE SOME CHANGES AND EXPANDED IT. PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU PROCEED WITH THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING.**_

* * *

My body is made of swords

Iron is my blood and glass is my heart

I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated

Not once have I retreated

Nor once been understood

Always alone, on the hill of swords intoxicated with victory

Thus this life has no meaning…

This body was surely…

Made out of Blades

XoXoXoX

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

In an unknown location there stood a man. He was garbed in red and black. The sky was bathed in twilight from the extended horizon that reached as far as the eye could see. In the sky stood gigantic gears, their purpose long since forgotten. On the ground, unlimited swords, swords of the finest quality stood with their edges on the ground, like grave markers. They like the sky extended as far as the eye could see. Truly unlimited.

While the rest of the area was a plain, the man stood upon a hill. Swords littered the hill as well, though those swords appeared to be of better quality than all the others. Those that stood out were a pair of black and white Chinese Dao with a yin-yang symbol on them, a European long-sword with a golden guard and blue finish and a strange twisted sword that resembled a drill. The man had also some weapons on him. The first was a black bow, a sturdy bow that looked like nothing could break it. The last weapon on the man was a beautiful long-sword. It has long straight edge, a golden and black cross shaped hilt with a lavender jewel on the end. It truly was a peerless sword.

The man rose his head letting light show his features, he could be described as handsome by a lot of ladies. He had white hair and tanned skin. If you looked at his eyes you could see the pain from countless trials that he had faced. This man was Emiya Shirou, the Wrought Iron Hero, the PROPER Heroic Spirit Emiya. After his death, who knows how long ago, he didn't make a pact with Alaya, so he didn't become a Counter Guardian. Instead he tried to move on the Throne of Heroes. The presence of Avalon inside his body though made it impossible. Instead he went in a plane of existence that looked like his Reality Marble. He knew that he wasn't alive, but he also knew that he wasn't dead.

He remembered his Servant, Saber, once telling him about this experience. It happened to her also at the time of her death at the Battle of Camlann. It must happen if someone has been exposed to an extended period to Avalon. At least that was his theory. As he contemplated that he sighed as he remembered how he arrived at this point.

At the age of seventeen Shirou became a Master on the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City. He was the Master of Servant Saber, Heroic Spirit Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights and wielder of the Holy Sword Excalibur. They faced together many other Servants like a mad enhancement empowered Heracles, his alternate self Heroic Spirit EMIYA, a woman with long purple hair under the class of Rider that was never recognized, the Hound of Ulster, CuChulain, the Witch of Betrayal, Medea of Colchis and her pet Assassin Sasaki Kojiro and last but not least King of Heroes Gilgamesh, the Golden King of Ancient Uruk.

At some point Shirou lost Saber thanks to a Noble Phantasm deployed by Medea, the Dagger That Dispels All Magic, Rule Breaker. In the end Saber formed a pact with another Master that was allied with Shirou, Rin Tohsaka the former Master of Archer, the woman that later Shirou would fall in love. In the end they managed to defeat all their enemies, with Shirou defeating their final enemy Gilgamesh, while Saber used her Noble Phantasm Excalibur to destroy the corrupted Grail. After performing that deed she vanished to the Throne of Heroes.

After the War, they graduated from highschool and moved to England on the Clock Tower for Rin to study to become a Magus under the tutelage of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He went with her as her apprentice but was later employed in the services of the Enforcers. In the end Rin became a Sorceress capable of utilizing the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope and Shirou became the most capable of the Enforcers, in the same league with Ciel of the Burial Agency of the Church. In recognition of his services, after killing the Dead Apostle Ancestor Number 12 Bartolomeo Tialddi, he was gifted the Holy Shroud he now constantly wears from the Burial Agency. Also in his travels he discovered an artifact that his possession of it became known only to Rin. One day, the day that he was finally going to confess his feelings to Rin he was called on a mission to help a town. He vowed that when he returned he was going to finally come clean, consequences be damned. Unfortunately this town is where he met his end against an army of undead and many Dead Apostles. In the end he couldn't do it.

And that is how he got here.

He sighed again. '_So this is how Saber felt. I wonder how it's going to be possible for someone to escape this place._' He sighed again. '_I wonder how Rin is doing? Did she shed tears over me? Nah, now that I think about it, it's more of a possibility that she just scoffed and called me an idiot for getting myself killed. Good old Rin._'

Suddenly Shirou saw something that had never happened ever since he got here. The smog parted and the gears moved a little letting a ray of sunlight fall on his face. In the distance he heard a voice chanting.

"**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**"

Shirou _knew_ those words.

"――――**I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**"

Shirou _most definitely _knew those words. He is getting summoned as a Servant. Finally an escape from this existence. The female voice that belongs to his new Master continued.

"**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――****！**"

Shirou knew that this was the time to complete the ritual and said with a clear voice. "**In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, I abide by this feeling, this reason and I answer to your Summons. So swears the Spirit of the Hero Shirou Emiya. So mote it be.**"

The words flew out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say in the beginning but as he decided to accept he knew instinctively to use them.

The world around him lit up. He felt as if he was on an airplane as it took of, only a thousand times worse.

He felt information enter his brain. He learned that he was getting Summoned as the Archer of the War, '_Huh, fancy that. I'm sure that somewhere a certain Counter Guardian is laughing at me. I hope you choke, you bastard._' He also learned that there was no Grail War taking place. His Summoning was going to be a Sole Summoning, at least that was the term that the Department of Spiritual Evocation named it. And that's it. No more info. No cultural grasping, no language grasping. The hell? How could he possibly operate if there is a language barrier between him and his Master?

He knew whose fault it is. Number One Rule on the Clock Tower. If something is wrong, blame Zelretch. He just hoped the man didn't make someone Summon him on a too strange world.

At last he reached the other side. The first thing he saw were two women. Both of them were a bit younger than him, four to five years he believed. The first one seemed to be some kind of soldier. She has short dark peach hair, emerald eyes and a stern expression that reminded him of Saber. She's dressed in some kind of knight uniform, further cementing his belief that he was Summoned in a different world than his own. At her waist was a sword, **$Analyzing. Tristain Standard Knight Sword. Recreating. Complete. Sword Successfully stored within the Unlimited Blade Works.$** and a pistol of some kind. Wait a sec… Tristain? So he really went to an other world. Shirou however knew that this isn't his Master. He didn't feel any kind of magical power from her. And he'd know, after all Rin and his fellow Enforcers called him bloodhound when it came to sensing magic.

He then turned his eyes on the second woman. The first thing he noticed was her sheer beauty. She had short brown hair, light blue eyes, a generous bust and was dressed with a purple cloak and white form fitting silk dress which has tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers. The dress couldn't hope to suppress her beautiful figure that made her, in Shirou's eyes one of the most physically beautiful persons that he'd ever seen. Her eyes radiated kindness but also radiated power. In an instant Shirou knew that this is his Master. The sheer presence that she radiates confirmed it. A further inspection of her yielded some more information. She carries herself with a certain poise and grace that made Shirou certain that she is Royalty. Her shoulders seemed a little sagging, making him believe that she experienced some great sadness very recently.

With his observations that took no more than a second complete, he then turned to his Master and asked.

"Servant Archer. I ask you. Are you my Master?"

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. I apologize if you expected more dialogue but I had to set the beginning of Shirou's past. As you can see it's the Unlimited Blade Works True Ending. There will be some of Shirou's flashbacks, usually centered around his time on the Clock Tower. Also here are his Stats.**

* * *

**General Information**

**Servant: Archer**

**Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Master: Henrietta de Tristain**

**Parameters**

**Strength C  
**

**Agility C**

**Endurance B**

**Mana B**

**Luck D**

**Noble Phantasm ?**

**Class Skills **

**Independent Action B  
**

**Magic Resistance D**

**Personal Skills **

**Clairvoyance C**

**Eye of the Mind(True) B**

**Magecraft C**

**Noble Phantasm **

**Unlimited Blade Works E-A++  
**

**? ?**

* * *

**And there you have it. As you can see his stats are a bit different than EMIYA because Shirou has some education from his time with Rin and the Enforcers.**

**Also the one who manages to find what is Shirou's second Noble Phantasm will get a cookie. Hint: It's the Sword on his back on the beginning. ;)**

**Till next time**

**Ja Ne!**

**:D**


	3. First Contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awsomness that is Fate nor the Zero No Tsukaima.**

**Read and Review**

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

**Posted: 16-12-2013**

**Updated: **

_My body is made of swords_

_Iron is my blood and glass is my heart_

_I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated_

_Not once have I retreated_

_Nor once been understood_

_Always alone, on the hill of swords intoxicated with victory_

_Thus this life has no meaning…_

_This body was surely…_

_Made out of Blades_

**Ritual Chamber, Royal Castle, Tristannia, Tristain, Halkeginia **

"_Servant Archer. I ask you. Are you my Master?_" The red clad Servant asked the Princess. Immediately Henrietta recognized a problem with her Servant. A massive problem.

They didn't speak the same language.

She wanted to drop down laughing, not an amused kind of laugh, that someone uses when he/she is amused. No she wanted to drop down and laugh in a hysterical kind, the laugh befitting someone who just realized that all their efforts were for naught. And truly all her efforts were for naught. At least according to her train of thought. All this preparation to summon a Servant for _this_ to happen.

She turned to look at her Servant. He was a tall man with tanned skin, no usually found in Tristain, with white spiky hair that contrasted greatly with his skin. His eyes spoke of hardship and loss, but still they held some steel in them. He was garbed in a red overcoat with long sleeves, a black leather breastpiece with silver highlights, black pants and black combat boots. On his back was a beautiful sword. He was bowing down on her.

"_I ask of you, are you my Master?_" the Servant intoned again. Henrietta was once again at a loss of words. She didn't know what to do. What to say. "I' m sorry but I can't understand you." She said.

The man frowned as if understanding the problem. He then made some notions with his hands. He pointed at his hands then to the Princess. She was once again at a loss. At her expression he sighed in frustration and took a step to approach her. He couldn't manage to take a second as he found a sword at his throat. Agnes decided to make her presence known at last when the man appeared to be approaching her Princess. "Stop right there." She warned him.

The man stopped dead on his tracks when he felt the cold steel on his jugular. He raised his hands and put them behind his head, in a non-threatening manner. He once again gestured towards her hands. Confused once again Henrietta tilted her head to the side in a cute manner not understanding what her Servant was talking about.

"Your Majesty perhaps he wants you to show him your hands?" said Agnes.

"My hands? Why'd he need to see them?" She said. Then she remembered an important part of her role as a Master. The three Command Seals that should be engraved on her hand. Did her Servant want to see them as proof that she is his Master? She glanced at her hand and saw them for the first time. She felt them getting there when she performed the Ritual but she was engrossed with it so she didn't pay them any attention. They appeared to be a sword in the middle with a bow and an arrow crossing each other in the middle in an X shape. They were pulsing a deep red.

Finishing her examination of them she presented them to her Servant. When he saw the Command Seals he nodded and bowed deep as if swearing allegiance to her. Come to think of it that was the most possible reason for his bow.

She then remembered something important. The letter that she had to deliver to him. Perhaps that letter had a solution to the language barrier. If the one who delivered the book and the rest could write in the local language, then perhaps he/she could have included a way for her Servant to understand her in his/hers letter.

She made him a hand motion to stay there and he appeared to get the message as he watched her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. At the same time she made a subtle motion to Agnes to not let her guard around him. She seemed to understand her as her hand still held her sword with a tight grip. Henrietta then turned around and went to the corner where they had put all their spare belongings that weren't needed for the Summoning. There among other things she found the letter addressed to her Servant. She took it and handed it to him. He took it curiously and opened it, then tensed as if he was struck by lightning as he began reading it.

She stood there watching his face as it turned a set of different emotions. Shock, amusement, sadness, grief, annoyance, amusement again, shock again and in the end it ended with resignation. Then he raised his hand, making Agnes tense, and draw a series of Runes on his forehead. She wasn't familiar with any of the Runes on the sequence and she was curious about their use. She got her answer when he opened his mouth. "Let's see if this works. Can you understand me Master?" he said and the thing is that Henrietta understood him completely.

Henrietta stood there with a big smile on her face as her biggest problem at the moment vanished. Then she said "Yes I can understand you, at last." And smiled at him once again.

The Servant watched her with amusement on his eyes and bowed to her. "Then let's do this again, properly this time. Servant Archer, I have heeded your Summons and came forth. I ask you, are you my Master?"

"I am Princess Henrietta de Tristain, thank you for responding to my Summons kind Sir." She said to her Servant, the now identified Archer and presented him her hand with the Command Seals. He took it with his own hands and proceeded to kiss her knuckles with a smirk on his face. His action made a deep blush to appear on her beautiful face.

They were interrupted by a growling sound from within the room, as her bodyguard made her presence known. "How dare you sully her highness you cur. Unhand her." she growled at an amused Knight of the Bow. She then lunged at him with her sword drown.

He easily sidestepped her and pulled out of thin air a pair of black and white blades to block her follow up strike. She seemed to be putting a lot of pressure at her strikes, as the strain could easily be felt by even Henrietta. Archer however didn't even seem bothered by her actions as he regarded her with a mocking expression and no strain whatsoever. His attitude seemed to anger Agnes even more as she tried to strike him even harder.

Henrietta having enough of their attitude decided to put an end to this. "That's enough!" she said with her voice full of authority. Both of them stopped right on their tracks. Agnes turned to her and bowed apologetically.

"I am sorry for my impulsive actions your Highness. I'll accept any punishment you seem fit" Henrietta waved her off as no harm was done. She then looked at Archer to see him smirking at her.

"My, my, what a forceful Master that I have." His tone was enough to get Agnes ready to pounce on him again but a sharp glare from Henrietta stopped her in her tracks.

"That's enough Archer. You _will_ behave or I will make you." She said with steel in her tone as she pointed at her Command Seals.

"Archer this is Agnes Chevalier de Milan, Captain of the Musketeer Squadron. She is my most trusted knight. I estimate that the both of you'll be working a lot together so I want you to be professional one to the other. This goes for you too, Agnes. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master/your Highness." They both said at the same time.

"Good. Agnes I have a meeting with the Queen in a bit. I want you to take Archer and give him a tour of the Castle. In the morning I will introduce him to the Court as my Knight of Honor." Archer seemed surprised at that.

"Wait, what?" he seemed a bit of lost. '_Good_' thought the Princess smirking inwardly. She was happy that she could make Archer sweat a bit. But she couldn't help it. Archer even from her brief interaction with him could bypass all her defenses. She couldn't understand how he could do it. It's infuriating.

"As you heard. I need a reason to keep you around all the time and since I can't say that you're a Heroic Spirit from an other dimension, I will make you my knight to have a legitimate reason to keep you around. Do you have any objections to that?" she asked sweetly.

"Too many to count!" sputtered the Servant of the Bow.

"Rejected!" she replied the Princess with the authority of one that was raised to rule a country one day. Beside the sputtering Servant she could see her best friend do her best not to crack out laughing at his reaction.

"Now go!" He dropped his head down dejected knowing that he couldn't possibly win against her.

"Yes Master."

**A/N: Here is the third Chapter of Hime no Servant. A friend of mine did some art for me and made me the Command Seals for Henrietta. When I saw them I completely fell in love with the design. There is a link on my profile for them in devianart.**

**I also want to point out to all of them haters that I'm primarily a reader and not a writer so excuse me for not being perfect. So if you don't like, just don't read.**

**R&R**

**Till next chapter…**

**Ja ne**


End file.
